Lucius Romanus
|caption1 = |username = The Sadistic Naoto#8086|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 16|birthday = 7th of February|gender = Male|height = 6"1'|weight = 120lbs|blood_type = Ab-|ethinicity = Scotland|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st Year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Shining Diamond|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Lucius has icy blue hair, steely blue eyes, he is rather pale and seemingly sickly, he is built rather athletically and he stands rather leanly. Lucius dresses in a mish-mash of styles liking to sometimes wear a hoodie or tee shirt with a blazer over it, a pair of faded denim jeans or black jeans, a pair of worn down sneakers and a pair of headphones around his neck. Costumed Appearance In his hero costume, Lucius in a stark contrast to his normal appearance is very formal wearing a black overcoat and suit pants, a blue suit vest, a white shirt with a white necktie and a pair of black boots, he also wears a top hat with goggles wrapped around it that he can wear and a blonde wig to add more flare to his appearance. Personality Lucius is a rather secluded person preferring peaceful solutions to violent ones, he however begrudgingly admits that violence is needed to stop violence in some instances knowing this he will charge in head first to save whoever may be in need. Lucius is very kind and caring to his friends liking to treat them and help them with all their problems when it comes to people he has crushes on he is very blunt and likes to often tease people he likes as a sign of him liking them. Character Background Lucius’ eralist memory is of a news report on heroes and their work it showcased many pro heroes, at one point they brought up a very old hero although he was retired he was still as spry and inspiring as he was during his hay day, Lucius was intrigued by the hero many years later wanting to find out who the man was he found out that the Hero was a hero from before the current last generation and although he wasn’t well known in his time he was said to be a beacon of happiness and hope in even the saddest and bleakest of situations. 6 years later Lucius has enrolled in UA the best Hero school in the world to become a hero like the one who inspired him, inspiring and making everybody he can smile and along the way making the world a much better and friendlier place. Aspects # Hopeless romantic # Friendly # Music lover Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Shining Diamond Shining Diamond is a transformation quirk that allows the user to turn parts or all of his body into a diamond like substance causing his body to become extremely durable and heavy. Singular limb transformation takes little time and concentration, however, using it all over his body will use up a lot more energy than single limbs. As a small side not when Lucius' Armour is broken he will have tinitus for a short time in both ears causing irritation. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive